Solo Ella (One Shot)
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Solo ella, es el pensamiento de Freddie, mira como Freddie vive un dia feliz con su novia rubia y humilde... Solo ella(One Shot). Previo al estreno al fic "Solo Ella"


**Hola! Bueno este es un One Shot, es obvio no?, bueno este es como un antesala o pre-estreno de mi proximo fic llamado "Solo Ella"  
**

**Este fic. tiene un total de 30 capitulos, pero antes de publicarlo quisiera saber su opinion de este fic, antes de que lo publique y bueno espero que les guste.**

**Ahora los dejo disfrutar :D**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Pero el Fic si es de mi propiedad.**

_**One Shot**_

**Solo Ella…**

Dip—Dip—Dip, ese molesto sonido, era de mi despertador, con desgana, apague el despertador, me senté en el borde de la cama, aun sentía que tenía mucho sueño, pero qué más da, tenía que ir a clases, con un gran bostezo, me levante de mi cama, estire mis brazos hacia arriba, y luego tome mi toalla, para luego dirigirme hacia mi baño, para una buena ducha, antes de salir a la escuela.

Bueno mi nombre Freddie Benson, el único heredero, de las empresas de autos modernos Benson, una empresa mundialmente reconocida, y como sabrán gusto de una muy buena vida, muchos de ustedes pensaran que soy un niño mimado y malcriado, la verdad si fui así, pero cambie, y mis padres quedaron más que felices, por haber cambiado y madurado, ellos sabían la razón de mi cambio y nunca me negaron a la causa de mi cambio, así que igual estaba feliz con ellos.

Al salir de mi ducha, tome mi ropa para escuela, estudiaba en una escuela exclusiva, y la verdad lo único malo de la escuela es que hay que usar uniforme, es decir, pantalón de tela color crema, al igual que la camisa, lo único que cambia es el saco de color café a rayas es igual para mi corbata, pero bueno ya estaba acostumbrado así que no tengo para que quejarme luego de haber usado este uniforme por mucho tiempo.

Ya listo baje hacia el comedor, de mi "Mansión", si cuando eres rico, es obvio que vives en una mansión, al bajar divise a la Ama de llaves.

-"¿Cómo estas Dory?"-le pregunte amablemente, mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en su mejilla, era una mujer algo gordita, de unos 50 años o más, fue Ama de llaves por años, y su hijo, Peter de 11 años, es un gran chico.

-"Buenos días jovencito"-me saludo con su sonrisa radiante, me acerque a la mesa, para desayunar, y ahí estaban mis padres, Robert Benson, y Marissa Benson, antes a decir verdad nunca nos dirigíamos una sola palabra, ya que cada uno era atento a sus asuntos, mi mamá estaba a cargo en lo legal de la empresa, algo así como una abogada, y mi padre obviamente al empresa y yo al escuela, pero ahora es diferente.

-"Buenos días hijo"-me saludo una sonriente madre.

-"Buenos días, mamá, buenos días Papá"-salude ambos.

-"Buenos días hijo"-saludo, dejando su periódico de lado, y tomando un sorbo de su café.

-"Hijo, ¿Cenaras con nosotros o…"-

-"Cenare con ellos, me invitaron esta noche"-la interrumpí.

-"Oh de acuerdo hijo, les mandas mis saludos o sobre todo no te olvides invitarlos a la parrillada de este domingo"-dijo algo emocionada mi mamá.

-"No te preocupes no se me olvidara"-le prometí, en ese justo momento, Dory dejaba mi desayuno en la mesa.

-"Disfrute su desayuno jovencito"-me pidió cálidamente.

-"Gracias"-le respondí.

-"Bueno, me voy a trabajar, discúlpame que no me pueda quedar más"-se disculpó mi papá, levantándose de la mesa.

-"Yo me iré contigo"-le dijo mi mama, sonreí por eso, antes siempre iban separadamente, con sus respectivos autos, pero ahora eso cambio-"Hijo no tienes problemas que me vaya con tu padre ¿No es así?"-me pregunto, yo sonreí y negué con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-"De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde"-dicho, esto me beso en mi cabeza y salió rápidamente, mi papá ya listo salía de la casa.

-"Nos vemos campeón"-se despidió, revolando un poco mi cabeza, dejando un peinado desordenado-"Y así, toma"-me lanzo unas llaves, yo lo atrape sin problemas-"Tu nuevo auto"-dicho esto sonrió y salió de la mansión, oh vaya un nuevo auto, antes saldría sin importarme el desayuno a ver el famoso auto, pero ahora deje las llaves en la mesa, y comencé a desayunar, hoy día será un gran día, claro con ella, siempre es un gran día.

Cuando al fin pude terminar mi desayuno, me levante de la mesa, me encargue yo mismo de llevar mis platos y tazas a la cocina, luego de eso volví a la sala, recogí mi mochila que estaba en mi sofá, y ya dispuesto a salir, me encontré con Dory.

-"Hasta luego Dory"-me despedí con una sonrisa.

-"Hasta luego jovencito, a y una preguntita, ¿Cenara hoy con nosotros?"-me pregunto.

-"Hoy no, hoy cenare con…"-

-"No hace falta que me lo diga, ya lo sé y estoy feliz por ello"-decía con su típica sonrisa, me acerque a ella y le regale un beso en la mejilla.

-"Ella vendrá pronto"-Dory se emocionó cuando escucho lo que le dije.

-"No sabe cuánto me alegro, pero ahora váyase, o llegara tarde a la escuela"-me decía, dándome empujoncitos para salir.

-"Claro, hasta luego"-me despide, y fui directo al garaje, algo grande a mi parecer.

-"Veremos cuál es mi auto"-dije apretando, el dispositivo de seguridad de la llave, y el único sonó era un Benson's GT 2012-"¡Es una vagoneta!"-dije disgustado, claro cualquier adolescente como yo se emocionaría por aquel auto o vagoneta, pero yo no, yo quería tener algo simple que no llame la atención, y bueno, mi papá me habrá malinterpretado, pero qué más da, bufando me adentre a la vagoneta, gigante por cierto, prendí el motor, y emprendí camino hacia la escuela.

Pero recordé que hoy tenía que recoger a Gibby, ya que no tenía con que ir a la escuela, luego de que se lo quitaran el auto, aunque ya se le devolvieron, él aun no quiere manejar, raro pero cierto.

La familia de Gibby, son accionistas mayoritarios de una empresa telefónica y dueños de otras empresas de mediano crecimiento, Gibby al igual que yo vive una "buena" vida.

Mientras me dirigía la mansión de Gibby, puse manos libres a mi teléfono celular y marque al número de mi mejor amigo, después de varios intentos, el perezoso no contesto, aun así llegue a su mansión, apenas llegue me abrieron las rejas de la mansión, los porteros del lugar sabían quién era, así que no tenían por qué preguntarme cualquier dato, estacione mi vagoneta casi en la entrada de la inmensa puerta de la mansión, baje y me recibió, su mayordomo.

-"En un momento bajara el joven Gibson"-dijo formalmente.

-"De acuerdo"-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"¿Quiere tomar algo, mientras que lo espera?"-yo negué moviendo mi cabeza-"Entonces le informare que usted ya está aquí"-dicho eso, se alejó subiendo por las escaleras, seguramente a despertar a ese dormilón.

Luego de unos minutos, bajo Gibby comiendo una tostada en la mano, su uniforme no estaba bien puesto, y claramente se tomó una ducha rápida, por el pelo húmedo y unas cuantas gotas cayendo a los hombros de mi mejor amigo.

-"No voy a preguntarte nada, solo vámonos"-le dije mandatariamente, salimos de la mansión.

-"Wow, ¿Nuevo auto?"-pregunto Gibby, al notar la vagoneta.

-"Si, y no me interesa"-dije entrando a la vagoneta, Gibby hizo lo mismo, lanzo su mochila a los asientos traseros.

-"Oh vamos, debes estar feliz, es una vagoneta"-decía viendo cada parte de la vagoneta, encendí el motor de nuevo y nuevamente nos dirigimos a la escuela-"Vaya aún estoy con sueño"-dijo bostezando.

-"¿No dormiste bien?"-le pregunte sin mucha importancia.

-"Digamos que no"-dijo en un tono pícaro.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-le pregunte.

-"Bueno ayer fui a ver a mi novia en su apartamento, y daba la casualidad que su hermano no estaba en su apartamento"-dijo sonriendo orgullosamente.

-"Ya entendí"-dije sonriendo por las ocurrencias de mi mejor amigo.

-"Si una gran noche"-

-"No quiero saber los detalles"-le dije rotundamente.

-"Lo sé, lo sé, pero volviendo al tema, en serio tu vagoneta es genial"-dijo nuevamente dándole atención a la vagoneta.

-"Si, lo sé, pero no me importa"-le dije sin mucha importancia.

-"Las chicas se te van a acercar como un imán"-decía sonriendo otra vez de esa forma.

-"Sabes que no me interesa"-le dije alzando la voz un poco.

-"Lo sé, amigo no te enojes, es una broma"-decía entre risas-"Ambos sabemos, que estamos amarrados a nuestras chicas"-

-"Si en eso tienes razón ¿Quién diría que nosotros estaríamos así de esta manera?"-dije divertidamente.

-"Si, pero ¿sabes? no me arrepiento"-dijo Gibby.

-"Yo igual"-dije sonriendo, y claro que no estaba arrepentido, es más soy más feliz que nunca, solo por ella.

Luego de 20 minutos, llegamos a la exclusiva escuela Ridgway, es unas de las pocas escuelas en Seattle, que es reconocida nacionalmente e internacionalmente, aquí estudian los hijos de los magantes empresarios del país de esta zona.

Al legar el estacionamiento, es difícil hallar un lugar donde estacionar la vagoneta, debido que casi todos los estudiantes mayores de 16 años, ya tenían auto propio, pero debido a la influencia de mi padre, tengo un lugar reservado, así que llegue a mi zona donde tenía mi puesto reservado.

-"Es genial que tengas tu propio estacionamiento"-dijo Gibby, la verdad no le di mucha importancia, solo quería verla, y Gibby se percató de ello-"Tranquilo amigo, ya estamos en la escuela"-me lo dijo en tono pícaro, que rodé los ojos, por el comentario.

La buscaba con la mirada ¿Dónde se habrá podido meter?, pero como siempre, mientras la buscaba, se me acercaban otras chicas que apenas conocía, por no decir que ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de quienes eran, para mí solo eran molestias que no me dejaban buscar tranquilamente.

-"¿Me estabas buscando Freddie?"-

-"Ya no busques, aquí estoy yo"-

-"Por favor chicas, me buscaba a mí, ¿No es así Freddie?"-Esas estúpidas voces, molestaban demasiado, yo no quería a ningunas de estas descerebradas, con su uniforme muy corto, es decir tener esas faldas que solo tapaban lo suficiente, y esas camisas tan chicas, que pareciera que son de niñas, solo para mostrar bien el escote y lo que hay detrás, no me importa eso, en absoluto.

Luego de estar negando a sus estúpidas preguntas, la vi, esa melena era muy difícil no reconocer, dejando con la palabra en la boca a las chicas, me acerque a la dueña de esa melena, rubio como el oro, estaba cabizbaja, siempre sucedía cuando me veía con otro chica, ella no era celosa, solo tiene miedo a que otra ocupe su lugar, y estoy más que seguro que eso será imposible, me acerque a ella, y con la mano, alce su mentón delicadamente.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-le pregunte, pude notar que sus ojos tenían un tez de tristeza.

-"No, nada"-me respondió, pero no le creí nada.

-"Vamos Sam, no te pongas así, no le des importancia a esas"-le dije a mi novia, Sam Puckett, una niña, humilde, tranquila, divertida y sobre tímida, me costó, todo un mundo que la llámese la atención, aunque no me crean fui yo, el que estuvo peleando para que me diera la oportunidad de entrar en su corazón, seguro se preguntaran, como un niño rico como yo, puede estar con una niña, relativamente "Pobre", una chica que estaba becada, por sus destacadas notas, bueno la respuesta es obvio, ella me mostro, que no se necesita tener dinero para hacer feliz.

-"Lo sé, solo que… a veces pienso que tu…"-

-"Sam, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti, y sobre todo te amo, ¿no te es obvio que luego de 11 meses noviazgo?"-le dije sonriendo, con el tono de color que tenía mi novia en estos momentos, aun se sonrojaba, como la primera veces.

-"Perdóname que sea desconfiada"-dijo, otra vez bajando la cabeza, estaba para levantar esa carita, me incline un poco a su altura y conseguí sus labios con un beso.

-"No me importa, me gustas que seas así"-le dije esta vez sonrojándome, Sam le gustaba verme sonrojar, lo delataba son su sonrisa.

-"Te amo"-me dijo y se abalanzo sobre mí para besarme, no me importaba nada más que ese beso, podía sentir las miradas, tanto de alegría como de asesinatos de esas chicas, pero no me importa tenia a Sam, y nada más importaba.

-"Ya, ya, dejen sus amor para tarde"-nos separamos, Gibby había interrumpido el momento.

-"Tienes suerte de ser mi amigo Gibby"-le dije entre dientes, dando entender que quería asesinarlo, por la interrupción.

-"Si lo se amigó, con solo la mirada, ya me estas ahorcando"-dijo en un tono burlón, cuando pensaba atacar, apareció una chica, de pelo moreno y de alta estatura, y un cuerpo aceptable, aunque prefiero mil veces el de Sam, que detrás de ese uniforme holgado, ocultaba un cuerpazo, que me dejaba sin aliento, agradecía silenciosamente que use ropa holgada, para que otros idiotas, no se den cuenta de lo bella que es, con tan solo pensar en el cuerpo de Sam, me estremecí un poco, y si no controlaba mis hormonas se notaría, ya que estaba usando pantalón de tela, y no daba mucha seguridad, sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente alejando esos pensamientos.

-"¿Qué dicen?"-pregunto Carly, ella era hija de empresarios de teléfonos celulares, no sabía mucho al respecto, pero para ser una chica rica, era de un gran corazón, aceptando a Sam como su mejor amiga, sin importar que ella era becada de familia humilde.

-"No creo que se pueda"-respondió Sam-"Mañana, tengo competencia de matemáticas"-respondió.

-"Ah, cierto lo había olvidado, entonces olvidémonos de la salida, y vayamos a tu competencia a apoyarte"-dijo Carly con una gran sonrisa.

-"No, no se molesten, además iré con Freddie, él también participara ¿Recuerdan?"-dijo Sam.

-"Oh, ya veo por donde vamos, quieres quedarte sola con tu novio ¿Cierto?"-Sam gano color por su comentario, sonreí por eso.

-"¡No, no, no, no es como tu… tú lo piensas…!"-dijo muy apenada.

-"Bueno no importa, de igual manera iremos, tendrás que esperar a otro día, para abalanzarte sobre tu novio"-dijo Carly con mucha seguridad, Sam no podía estar más roja, es increíble de luego de 11 meses juntos y aun reaccionaba de esa manera, pero tampoco me quejo, me gusta tal como ella es.

-"Carly, le estas dejando tan roja, que sería fácil que ella se escondiese en la sección de tomates del supermercado"-dijo Gibby, divertidamente.

-"Si tienes razón, creo que serias el tomate más grande del mundo"-dijo riéndose a carcajadas, yo tampoco pude aguantarme y empecé a reír a lo igual que Gibby, aun con su color, Sam también comenzó a reír con nosotros, éramos amigos, los mejores amigos que he tenido.

Aburrida, si aburrida, era la clase de matemáticas que teníamos en este mismo instante, no porque no me interesara, sino porque sabía cómo hacer esos tontos ejercicios, tomo siempre por pedido de mi mama, clases en verano, y se puede decir que estoy más adelantado en esos temas, pero no podía ser lo mismo por mi acompañante de asiento.

En la escuela Ridgway, los asientos eran en pares, y no individuales, como la mayoría de la escuela, cada año me toca con alguien, el año pasado me toco con Brad, un gran tipo, aunque le tuve un poco de rencor al principio por el simple hecho, que era el chico por el cual suspiraba mi actual novia, antes de que le pidiese salir, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era un gran amigo, pero terminado el año y comenzado, tendría un nuevo acompañante, y no tuve mejor noticia que Sam, es ahora y lo será por todo este año, mi acompañante, estaba feliz, al fin sacaba algo bueno de muchas cosas ¿No?

Mientras pensaba en mi novia, la mire, estaba bien atenta a la clase, seguramente a vísperas de ese tonto torneo de matemáticas, que entre el año pasado solo para acercarme a Sam, y no me quejo, pero a veces es tan asfixiante como los integrantes del club, se dedicaban a eso, el año pasado ganamos por primera vez, y este año querían repetir la hazaña.

Pero bueno, restándole de importancia a eso, me dispuse a observarla, como entrecerraba los ojos, a una nueva explicación dándole más concentración al tema, veía que sus ojos no despegaban del pizarrón, mire su nariz, siempre fina y delicada, su labios, me hubiera quedado más viendola, pero podría cometer el error de besarla en plena clases, lo último que quería era meterla problemas a Sam, baje hasta sus manos, la mano derecha tenía un lápiz, y con ello anotaba algunos apuntes en su pequeña libreta, era increíble que me gustase una chica así, pero así era y estaba contento por eso.

-"¡Señor Benson!"-escuche de golpe, me incorpore casi de inmediato.

-"¿Si, Maestra?"-

-"Deje de estar babeando por la señorita Puckett"-dijo, todos rieron levemente y por el bochorno me sonroje levemente-"Y venga a hacer el ejercicio"-me indico, seguramente ella esperaba que me quedase ahí parado frente al pizarrón sin saber qué hacer, y así tener la oportunidad de humillarme, que equivocada estaba, sonriendo de la mitad, llegue hasta le pizarrón, tome la tiza, y termine el ejercicio rápidamente.

-"Listo"-dije sonriendo, todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, hasta mi novia, pero no le daba mucha importancia, solo sabía que este tema de matemáticas era muy difícil, pero no podía negar que era muy bueno en matemáticas, la profesora que no pudo decir más, solo me felicito y me dio suerte para la competencia, pero poco la escuche, solo volví a mi asiento, y seguí viendo a Sam, ella lo noto y se sonrojo, ¡Esta mujer me tiene loco!

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, busque con la mirada a Sam, y estoy seguro que la hubiera encontrado sin la interrupción de mis amigos, Gibby me empujaba de la espalda con la ayuda de Brad.

-"¿Qué hacen?"-le pregunte molestos, yo quería estar con Sam.

-"Sabemos lo que quieres, pero hoy no"-me dijo sonriendo mientras me empujaba.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-les pregunte.

-"Que en vez de cuando deberías almorzar con nosotros"-dijo Brad, con su paciencia que era común en él.

-"Yo almuerzo con ustedes siempre"-replique.

-"¿Así? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?"-Rayos, punto para mis amigos-"Ves, ahora siéntate"-me ordeno Gibby, empujándome para que me sentara.

-"Además, Sam también debería estar con sus amigas"-me dijo Brad, señalándome con la mano, encamine mi mirada donde apuntaba Brad, y ahí estaba mi novia, en su mesa almorzando con Carly y Wendy.

-"Creo que tienen razón"-les dije, viendo como Sam reía a carcajadas, mientras que dejaban a un Wendy roja como el tomate.

-"Claro que tenemos razón"-dijo Gibby con su carisma característico en él-"Además, hoy estarás con ella esta noche"-lo dijo en un tono pícaro, lo fulmine con la mirada-"De acuerdo, era una broma, no te alteres"-dijo con ambas manos levantadas, yo solo bufe.

En ese mismo instante llego nuestro almuerzo.

-"¡Esto es lo bueno de estudiar en una escuela exclusiva!"-dijo con los ojos abiertos al ver su plato, en definitiva Gibby tenía razón, aquí nadie se quejaba por el almuerzo, es más, era la hora más esperada de toda la escuela, hoy nos sirvieron filete a medio cocer, delicioso.

Ignorando mi comida, mire nuevamente a Sam, que seguía en su mundo de risas con sus amigas.

-"En serio no puedes dejar de verla ¿No?"-dijo un sonriente Brad.

-"Odio admitirlo, más hacia a ti, pero tienes razón"-le dije con un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

-"Te entiendo, estás enamorado"-

-"Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe"-le dije tranquilamente.

-"Excepto esas chicas, que siempre te buscan"-dijo Gibby, mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne.

-"Cierto, ellas aún creen que es un capricho tuyo, y solo están esperando que termine"-dijo Brad.

-"Bueno son unas tontas, por no darse cuenta, ya es más que obvio, somos novios desde hace casi un año"-les dije rotundamente.

-"Eso diles a esas chicas"-dijo Gibby sin dejar de masticar, y tenían razón, esas chica no querían aceptar la realidad, y por mi concierne no me interesaba.

Mire a Sam, y seguía riendo, pero ahora la que estaba completamente roja era Carly, mis amigos tenían razón, a veces es bueno pasar tiempo con mis amigos, así que decididamente me dirigí a ellos.

-"Oye Gibby, ¿Cuántos estómagos tienes? Por la rapidez que está comiendo, diría que no te alcanzaría"-dije en tono burlón, Brad también empezó a reír, mientras que Gibby solo me asesinaba con su mirada, en definitiva pasar tiempo con los amigos, es siempre lo mejor.

De nuevo en clases, teníamos clases de Historia, aburrida por cierto, pero nada podía hacer, solo valdria la pena estar en esa clases si estoy con Sam, en historia me dedicare a observarla como lo hago siempre, y no se preocupen por mis notas en Historia, siempre saco la nota máxima, debido a que tengo un coeficiente intelectual muy alta, pero eso es otra cosa, que no le doy importancia.

Lo extraño, es que entramos a clases hace 20 minutos y no se aparece el Profesor, es extraño en el ausentarse de esa manera, pero al rato apareció el Director Franklin.

-"Buenos días chicos"-nos saludó, algunos respondieron, otro solo se quedaron callados-"Como se habrán dado cuenta, su profesor se ausento por motivos personales, y no tuvimos tiempo suficiente como para encontrar uno suplente, así que tendrán esta hora libre, pero por favor, no hagan mucho ruido, se lo agradecería"-pidió el Dr. Franklin, todos asentimos si fuéramos angelitos-"De acuerdo"-dijo y salió del aula, y luego comenzó el bullicio, era común esto en esta escuela, pero en vez de unirme al bullicio me dedique ver a mi novia, y me sorprendió que ahora ella me ve con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-"No me di cuenta que me estabas viendo"-le digo acercándome a su rostro.

-"Bueno, es que me dieron g-ganas de verte"-me dijo con algo de nerviosismo, amo eso de ella, siempre tan impredecible.

-"¿Así? bueno yo te miro siempre, con y sin ganas"-le dije apartándole un mechón de su frente.

-"¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?"-esa pregunta me sorprendió, pero solo sonreí.

-"Porque eres la chica que siempre soñé"-le respondí.

-"Pero, yo no soy rica, ni tengo una familia poderosa, y ni tengo un cuerpo como las otras chicas que..."-la calle con un beso, no quería escuchar más, me separe de ella sin separar nuestras frentes.

-"En primera no me importa tu estatus social, y en segunda eres hermosa Sam, tienes un cuerpo que cualquier hombre soñaría, pero prefiero que lo tengas oculto solo para mí, porque solo quiero ser yo el que vea la belleza que tienes, seré egoísta, pero solo quiero tenerte para mi"-le dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder, odio que me pase esto, pero no se me pasa ese odio cuando veo a Sam sonriendo, sin decir nada, se me acerco y me beso, no saben cómo esta chica me hace tan feliz.

-"Uy ya se pusieron cariñosos"-con un gruñido me separe de mi novia, mientras Sam quedo súper roja, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada a Gibby quien había sido que interrumpió mi momento.

-"No maten a Gibby, es que esta celoso"-dijo Carly que se aparecía detrás de mi amigo.

-"No estoy celoso, solo estoy molesto"-dijo con una voz de ofendido, claro estaba bromeando.

-"¿Por qué estarías molesto?"-le pregunte.

-"Esta así, porque apostamos quien es el primero que se rinde a besar al otro"-dijo Carly riendo-"Y como veo yo ganare"-dijo con orgullo, Carly y Gibby se convirtieron en novios, luego de meses de insistencia de Gibby, aunque por un tiempo Gibby se rindió, debido a que Carly comenzó a salir con Griffin Peterson, Gibby perdió su coherencia por Carly y comenzó a hacer cosas que el odiaba, como beber, drogarse y demás, pero Carly gracias a Sam, se dio cuenta de que Gibby estaba mal, y era por ella, y Gibby tuvo un accidente de auto por conducir en estado de ebriedad, y en el hospital Gibby le confeso todo, la verdad no se mucho lo que paso en esa habitación en el Hospital, es un secreto que solo ellos tienen guardado y respeto eso.

-"¡Hay yo no puedo más!"-dijo Gibby casi enseguida beso a Carly, ella solo se encogió de hombros y correspondió al beso.

-"¿Y ahora quienes son los cariñosos?"-me burle, ganándome fulminantes miradas de ambos, yo solo comencé a reír, era cierto que estaba entre locos, pero son mis locos amigos.

En la hora de salida de la escuela tenía la obligación de ir con los tontos del club de matemáticas, bueno no les digo tontos por ser malo con ellos, lo digo porque me fastidia que tengo que juntarme con ellos, quitándome valiosos minutos con mi novia, no piensen que soy obsesivo, solo lo soy con ella.

Esta vez la reunión fue corto, notaran mi sarcasmo, pero bueno al fin estaba con mi novia.

-"¿Quieres salir?"-le pregunte, estábamos caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, Sam estábamos tomado de las manos, algunos que aún estaban en la escuela nos miraban aun sin creerse nuestra relación mientras que otros poco les importo, porque ya lo habían aceptado.

-"Eh, no se ¿Tú quieres?"-me pregunto.

-"Claro que quiero, pero no a comer, recuerda que hoy cenare con tus padres"-le informe, ella se sonrojo-"No sé por qué te sonrojas, ya he cenado con tus padres una infinidad de veces"-le dije acercándome a ella.

-"Lo sé, pero aun para mi es increíble"-soltó.

-"Increíble ¿Por qué soy tu novio? ¿O por qué tus padres ya me aceptaron?"-le pregunte.

-"Por las dos cosas"-me respondió.

-"Bueno a mi aun me sorprende que ya cene con tus padres, pero"-la bese tiernamente, ella se aferró a mi acomodando sus brazos en mi cuello, me separe para verla a sus más hermosos ojos azules-"Pero lo de tu novio no"-le sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto-"Bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?"-ella me sonrió afirmando a mi petición, a ella le encantaba el helado y a mi ella.

Llegamos a mi vagoneta, que estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-"¿Es tuya?"-me pregunto mi novia.

-"Así es"-le respondió encogiéndome de hombros, le abrí la puerta para que ella entrase.

-"Pero si ya tenías uno"-me dijo, yo solo cerré la puerta y rodee el vehículo para luego subirme.

-"Lo sé, pero mi padre está muy orgulloso de mi, que me dio una vagoneta"-dije mientras encendía el motor-"Además malinterpreto lo que le quise decir, le dije que mi auto necesitaba un arreglo, pero en cambio recibí un nuevo vehículo"-dije mientras avanzaba.

-"Ya entendí que eres millonario"-me dijo en burla Sam.

-"Billonario"-le recalque divertidamente, ella me dio un suave golpe mientras reía conmigo, era divertido pasar tiempo con ella.

En el trayecto de camino hacia a una heladería, cada tanto la miraba, mi obsesión era verla, y nada más que eso, podría estar viéndola toda mi vida si es posible, pero recordaba que estaba manejando, así que mejor es que preste atención al camino, antes de lamentarme, luego tendría tiempo para verla todo lo que quiera.

Llegamos a una heladería llamada, "Helados Locos", muy parecida a "Batidos Locos" bueno eso es debido a que el dueño es el mismo, nos ubicamos en una mesa que daba de frente con la calle.

-"Llegamos"-le dije sonriente.

-"Si, quiero helado"-dijo con ansiedad, conocía la debilidad de mi novia.

-"¿Que les puedo servir?"-escuche a la camarera, que me miraba casi sin despegarme su mirada, esa situación me estaba incomodando.

-"Este... un helado de vainilla"-pedí, mire a mi novia, que estaba fulminando a la camarera-"Y para mi novia"-dije con énfasis la palabra _Novia_-"Un helado de Chocolate"-

-"¿Novia?"-dijo la camarera desilusionada.

-"Si soy su novia"-dijo muy segura Sam.

-"De acuerdo, pero ya sabes este es mi número"-increíblemente me dejo una notita en mi mano, y bueno también me la acaricio, la camarera se alejaba meneando sus caderas, mire a mi novia, que estaba viendo fulminantemente a la chica.

-"Toma"-le di la notita que me dio la chica, ella lo tomo y acto seguido lo destruyo en mil pedazos, sonreí a ver esa acción de mi novia.

-"Estas chicas, que no entienden que ya tienen novias"-dijo mientras destrozaba con fuerzas la notita.

-"Ya Sam, no te pongas celosa"-le dije sonriendo, ella mi fulmino.

-"¡No estoy celosa!"-replico.

-"Si tú lo dices"-dije, ella suspiro.

-"El helado me hará olvidar a esa tonta descarada"-dijo convencida.

-"Lo sé, pero a mi nada me hará efecto para olvidarte a ti Sam"-le sonreí, ella casi de inmediato se sonrojo-"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas"-

-"¿En serio?"-me pregunto, yo asentí lentamente-"Pensé que te cansa que me sonroje a cada rato, siendo que somos novios casi por 1 año"-me dijo un poco nerviosa.

-"No, en realidad me encanta como eres, cambies o no cambies, aunque si cambiaras, estoy seguro que me encantarías igual"-le dije con mucha seguridad-"Dime cursi, pero es lo que siento"-le dije sonriendo, me acerque lentamente a ella, y ella a mí, estábamos a escasos milímetros, sentía su tan suave respiración, sus labios se hallaban tan apetitosos, ya estaba cerca hasta que...

-"¡Sus helados!"-

-"Auch"-nos quejamos mi novia y yo, la tonta camarera había interrumpido, y a causa de eso nos golpeamos la frente.

-"Gracias"-le dije entre dientes, sobándome mi frente.

-"De nada lindo"-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-"Es increíble que haya chicas así"-se quejó Sam.

-"Olvídalo Sam, solo comamos nuestros helados"-le pedí.

-"De acuerdo, pero nada me impedirá dejar una queja en el buzón de quejas de esta heladería.

-"¿En serio lo harás?"-le pregunte sonriendo.

-"No lo dudes"-me dijo con su sonrisa triunfal, comencé a reír, pobre chica le vendría las consecuencias de lo que hizo.

Terminado nuestros helados, salimos de la heladería, no antes que Sam dejase su queja, fue divertida esa parte, pero bueno ya estábamos en la vagoneta de ida para la casa de Sam, eran más u menos las 6 de la tarde.

A decir verdad debería estar nervioso ¿Por qué? Bueno porque hoy cenaría con los padres de Sam, debería estar nervioso por cenar con mis suegros ¿Cierto? pero no puedo, no es la primera vez que ceno con ellos, es más el papá de Sam es empleado de mi papá, y lo mejor es que se convirtieron en amigos, al principio no fue así, mi padre pensaba que Sam, era otra que venía por mi fortuna, y le reclamo al papa de Sam, pero por suerte todo se arregló.

Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos, mire de reojo a Sam, que estaba como tensa.

-"¿Sabes? Yo debería estar nervioso, no tu"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Disculpa, es que bueno, aun para mi es increíble que te lleves bien con mis padres"-confeso.

-"Yo igual, pero no por eso debería estar nervioso"-le dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Si perdona, son mis tontos pensamientos"-me dijo algo avergonzada.

-"No te preocupes, no me parecen tontos, es más me parecen tiernos de tu parte Sam"-le dije, ella sonrió y se me acerco a regalarme un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-"Te amo"-me dijo.

-"Y yo a ti"-me gustaba mucho, pero sobre todo la amaba tanto que cuando ella me decía que me amaba, sentía que mi amor no era suficiente para ella.

Llegamos sin problemas a la pequeña casa de Sam, no es una mansión como la mía, pero me gusta el lugar, todo cómodo y familiar, me gustaba la idea de tener una casa así en mi futuro, mejor si es con Sam.

-"¿Que tanto piensas?"-me pregunto de golpe el papa de Sam, Adam Puckett.

-"Disculpe, es que estaba contemplando su casa"-le dije.

-"¿Te gusta nuestra casa, Freddie?"-me pregunto la mamá de Sam, Pamela Puckett.

-"Si señora Puckett"-le sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto, se acercó a su hija Melanie la hermana gemela de Sam, a decir verdad cuando la conocí no me di cuenta que era su hermana gemela, a decir verdad pensé que era Sam, y ella al parecer me puso a prueba para ver si me daba cuenta de la pequeña gran diferencia, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que ella no era Sam, debido a como me trataba, Melanie sonrió y me confeso la verdad y me dijo que era lo mejor para Sam, ahí me di cuenta que me gane a su hermana gemela.

-"No vendrá"-dijo Melanie, en un tono un poco triste.

-"¿Quién no vendrá?"-pregunto mi novia, cabe resaltar, que estábamos cenando todos juntos en una mesa, la cena era pollo frito, no tengo la menor idea de que esta familia tiene una afición por los pollos fritos.

-"Brad"-contesto, y así es Brad y Melanie eran novios, luego de lo sucedido con Brad, el conoció a Melanie y desde entonces se convirtieron en amigos, aunque el idiota de Brad no se daba cuenta que Melanie se moría por él, Gibby y yo tuvimos que abrirles los ojos para que se diese cuenta de los sentimientos obvios de Melanie, y claramente funciono ahora Brad y Melanie salen desde hace meses.

-"¿Por qué no vendrá?"-pregunto el papá de Sam.

-"No lo sé, me dijo que tenía cosas hoy día, pero vendrá mañana, me lo prometió"-dijo un intento de sonreír.

-"No te pongas así Melanie, Brad ahora está en el problema del divorcio de sus padres"-le explique.

-"Lo sé, y también se, que cuando él me llamo para decirme que no vendría hoy, estaba triste, la está pasando mal"-confeso Melanie.

-"No te preocupes, si tu estas con él, no sufrirá mucho hija"-le dijo tiernamente su mamá.

-"Lo se mamá gra..."-Melanie fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de su casa.

-"Voy abrir"-dijo el papa de Sam, levantándose para abrir la puerta y todos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al darnos cuenta que Brad estaba ahí parado, Melanie sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él, para abrazarlo, y solo abrazarlo por la cercanía de sus padres, Sam y yo nos reímos en silencio, ambos sabíamos las ganas de devorarse que tenían esos dos.

-"Me dijiste que no vendrías"-le dijo Melanie abrazándolo del cuello.

-"Si así era, pero mi papá entendió que lo mejor era estar contigo y no obligándome a estar en los papeleos del divorcio"-dijo en un tono triste.

-"Chicos, sería mejor que vayamos a cenar y luego conversan"-les indico Adam.

-"Oh disculpe Señor Puckett"-se disculpó Brad.

-"No te preocupes, ahora pasa hijo"-le indico y el asintió y se unió a la cena, luego la cena fue tranquila, la familia Puckett era numerosa pero unida, me encantaría tener una familia así, y más con Sam a mi lado, seré joven para hacer planes de ese tipo lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro, no quiero alejarme de Sam, solo ella me puede tener feliz todo el tiempo con tan solo verla.

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche, tenía que volver a mi casa pronto, la cena con los Puckett había acabado, estábamos todos juntos en la sala frente al televisor, Adam estaba sentado seguramente en su sofá, leyendo el periódico con las piernas cruzadas, Pamela estaba lavando los platos de la cena, tarareando una canción al parecer, Melanie estaba sentada junto con Brad viendo el televisor, o tal vez besándose mientras veían el televisor, y Sam, estaba conmigo sentado en el suelo, estaba apoyada en mi hombro, me daba mucha rabia dejar esta sensación de familiaridad y armonía, pero no podía fallarle a mis padres.

-"Sam"-le susurre

-"¿Que sucede?"-me pregunto en el mismo tono que use.

-"Tengo que irme"-le dije, ella se separó de mi hombro.

-"¿Tan temprano?"-me pregunto sorprendida, ya que tengo la costumbre de quedarme hasta la media noche, debido a que tengo un vehículo en que transportarme sin problemas.

-"Si es que, quede ver una peli en mi casa con mis padres"-ella se sorprendió por lo que le acabo de decir.

-"¿En serio?"-me pregunto, yo asentí-"De acuerdo, veo que tus padres están mejorando su relación"-me sonrió.

-"Si lo sé, no sabes cuánto me alegra"-le dije mientras me reponía del suelo.

-"Te acompaño hasta la puerta"-dijo, pero antes me acerque al señor Puckett.

-"Hasta luego señor Puckett"-me despedí.

-"Oh te vas tan temprano, hijo"-se despidió el señor Puckett, estrechando la mano con la mía.

-"Si es que tengo una cita con mis padres"-

-"Oh, ya veo, bueno mándale mis saludos a Robert"-me pidió sonriente.

-"Se lo pasare"-le dije, me aleje de él, para luego acercarme a la Señora Puckett.

-"Hasta luego señora Puckett"-me despedí.

-"Hasta luego, Freddie, espero que nos visites pronto"-me pidió amablemente.

-"No se preocupe, con gusto vendré a visitarlos a menudo"-le indique y me aleje, a la puerta de la casa, salí junto con Sam que me esperaba, en el pasillo del jardín a la calle, me detuve.

-"Bueno Sam, nos vemos mañana"-le decía mientras abrazaba su pequeña cintura, ella coloco sus brazos en mi cuello.

-"Hasta mañana Freddie"-y esta vez sin importarnos, nos besamos, cada beso con Sam era algo nuevo, y estoy seguro que besar a Sam siempre será lo mejor para mí, amo esta chica más que a nada en el mundo, al separarnos de unos gloriosos 20 segundos, solo me dedique a mirarla, como siempre lo hacía, ella lo noto y comenzó a sonrojarse, dando un mejor cuadro de mi visión de mi novia.

-"¿Que tanto me miras?"-me pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-"Te miro, porque te amo, Sam"-le dije ella sonrió y me regalo un pequeño beso.

-"Es mejor que te vayas si no quieres llegar tarde a tu casa"-me recordó.

-"Cierto"-me di un golpe a la cabeza-"Hasta luego Sam"-me despedí con otro pequeño beso, nos separamos para que me encamine a mi vagoneta.

-"Hey Freddie"-me llamo Brad-"¿Me acercas?"-me pregunto.

-"Claro, vamos"-le dije, subimos a mi vagoneta y emprendimos camino, por suerte la casa de Brad queda en la misma zona de residencial donde vivía.

-"¿Quién diría que las Puckett nos tendrían así, no?"-dijo en tono de un suspiro.

-"Te entiendo amigo, pero apenas estas con ella 4 meses, imagínate cuando llegues a un año completo con ella"-le dije recordando todo lo que pase con mi novia.

-"Vaya, estaré ansioso por recorrer todo ese tiempo"-decía con una sonrisa en su labios.

-"Si las Puckett, nos tienen loquito por ellas"-

-"Solo ellas"-complemento Brad, si solo ella...

Llegue a mi casa tranquilo luego de dejar en su casa a Brad, deje mi nueva vagoneta en el gran garaje que tenemos, y me dirigí adentro de mi casa, como tenía que ser.

Al entrar, me encontré mi ama de llaves, sonriente como siempre.

-"¿Cómo esta joven Freddie?"-me pregunto al llegar en forma de saludo.

-"Bien, gracias Dory, ¿Están mis padres?"-le pregunte.

-"Si, están en el salón de cine"-me indico.

-"Gracias"-le dije y me dispuse a ir al salón de cine que tenía mi familia, ahí veíamos películas y demás, pero esta vez sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podría verlo con mis padres, al llegar me encontré a mis tan acurrucados padres en el sofá.

-"Mamá, Papá, ya llegue"-les dije, ellos dieron vuelta sus cabeza para verme.

-"Hola cariño, ven acompáñanos, que la peli ya va a comenzar"-me informo.

-"¿Estabas con Sam?"-me pregunto mi padre, yo asentí.

-"Te manda saludos el Señor Puckett"-le informe, mientras me acodaba en el sofá.

-"Gran hombre"-dijo sonriente refiriéndose a mi suegro.

-"Bueno ahora pongamos atención a la película"-dijo mi mama, y enseguida apretó play, para ver la película que seguramente mi madre habrá elegido.

Pero de todos modos, en estos últimos meses, pasaba mucho tiempo con mis padres, después de años que no hacíamos lo que hacemos ahora, podría decir que era muy feliz, una familia unida, una servidumbre que son como la familia, y una novia como Sam, que es capaz de transmitir mucho alegría, como los hizo con mis padres, sino véanlo ahora, mis padres que tenían previsto tomar "total atención" a la peli, se están besando, no es un cuadro de muy a mi gusto, pero qué más da, estaban felices juntos, como yo lo estoy con Sam.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, recién estaba acabando de ver la película que mi mama eligió, quiero a mi madre, pero no en sus gustos, nunca vi una película tan romántica.

Pero bueno al menos no fui el único que no le preste atención a esa película, mis padres se la pasaron besándose en toda la noche, no me gusta ver eso, pero estoy feliz por ellos, estuvieron muy cerca de divorciarse, y mirarlos ahora, y cualquiera pensaría que en su mente nunca se cruzaría el tema del divorcio.

-"Iré a mi cama"-les informe.

-"¿No vas a ver la peli hijo?"-pregunto mi mama.

-"Mama, la peli termino hace 10 minutos"-indicándole la pantalla, me reí, mis padres se sonrojaron tanto por no darse cuenta que ya había acabado la película.

-"Si, si lo sabía, solo bromeaba"-mintió, bueno hice como si me creyese la mentira, para no hacerlo más bochornoso esta escena, aunque sería divertido hacerlo.

-"Si, si mama, bueno iré a dormir, tengo clases mañana"-dije-"Hasta luego"-me despedí, mis padres me dijeron un Adiós en insomnio, después de eso no supe nada de ellos, no me sorprenderían que se quedasen ahí un buen tiempo, si saben a lo que me refiero, ¿Cómo sería tener un hermanito?

Olvidando lo de mis padres, me cambie, para ponerme mi pijama, luego de lavarme los dientes, me dirigí a mi habitación, con mi cama de dos plazas, exageración de mi mama, pero bueno, en esta cama he tenido noches inolvidables con Sam, no hablo de pervertideses, aunque tampoco tengo que negar que eso no sucedió aquí, pero más hablo sobre esas noches donde a veces estaba enfermo, y Sam me cuidaba hasta altas horas de la noche, o por ultimo dormía conmigo, en esta cama, que era grande y espaciosa, pero la ocupábamos como si, sino estuviéramos abrazados y apegados nos caeríamos, siempre me encantara esta cama, por muchas razones.

Cuando me disponía a recostarme, lo cual hice, mi celular comenzó a sonar, "rayos" pensé, quería dormir, pero bueno mejor contesto antes de que tenga quejas luego, divise el número, y no pude evitar la sonrisa de mis labios, presione el botón de contestar.

-"Hola"-

_-"¿Te molesto?"-_Se trataba de mi novia Sam.

-"Para nada, tu nunca me molestaras Sam"-le dije con sinceridad.

_-"Bueno solo te quise llamar para decirte, que aunque me comporte como una cobarde y una tonta, yo te amo Freddie"-_difícil no sonreír con su confesión de mi novia, la verdad no es la primera vez que me lo dice, pero siempre siento esa emoción como la primera vez que me lo dijo.

-"Lo se Sam, ¿y sabes una cosa? Yo también te amo"-le dije.

_-"Te amo Freddie"-_

-"Te amo Sam"- Y de esa manera colgamos nuestros teléfonos, ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos dormir, es por eso que nosotros en vez de decir "adiós", decíamos "te amo" como despedida, y lo mejor que fue idea de ella, solo ella me hace feliz, solo ella me hace sentir especial, solo ella es la razón de que siga siendo una persona que realmente quiero ser, solo ella me inspira, todo es ella, todo...

Solo ella...

Y con ese pensamiento termine en los brazos de Morfeo, pensando en mi tímida pero hermosa rubia, Sam.

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado.**

**¿Y que les parecio? ¿Es buena? ¿Es mala? ¿Tenga que borrarlo y pretender que nunca lo publique? ¿Soy exagerado? Ok no, jaja bueno en serio quisiera saber su opinion y que mejor manera que dejar un review tan apreciado como siempre.**

**Bueno, aun no hay fecha definida para la publicacion de este fic, que les recuerdo es de 30 capitulos, pero intentare hacerlo lo mas antes posible.**

**Con esto me despido hasta en otra oportunidad, dejen reviews!**

**Tocino Boliviano 94**


End file.
